


Три цвета тетриса

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work, Tetris
Genre: Bead Embroidery, Beadwork, Crafts, Cyberpunk, Gen, Handmade, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Знаменитая игра-головоломка была создана советским программистом Алексеем Пажитновым ещё до эпохи киберпанка. В неё активно играют и в эпоху киберпанка, считая культовой, а в её честь создают украшения, в которых сочетаются традиционный бисер и механические детали.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Три цвета тетриса

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: светоотражающая тесьма, джампера, японский бисер, фурнитура  
> Изделие: сет брелоков


End file.
